


Infection

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Mercy Killing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold





	Infection

Leonard locked the door as Sara, Cisco, Zari, Ray, Wally and Caitlin left to go gather supplies, leaving him alone with Barry. The apocalypse had been hard. Their team used to be many, now, with Mick’s most recent death they were down to 8. Mick got bitten by one 4 months ago. He cut off his arm immediately after that. It seemed like the smartest idea, cut off the source, cut off the infection. But the bite was deep enough that it travelled into his bloodstream and had already entered the main body before the amputation. He was lucky he survived the next month with few signs, but he eventually turned after a month of steadily increasing pain and suffering, and they had to put him down. Leonard volunteered to do the heartbreaking task, he knew if Mick were able to speak for himself, he would’ve chosen Leonard to kill him.

Leonard pulled Barry to him.

“Lenny, what is it?” he asked.

Leonard pulled the sleeve of his weathered and worn jacket up. He untied a dirty, bloodstained cloth around his arm and revealed deep and bloody bite marks on his forearm.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“A couple nights ago I got bit,” Leonard answered. “Tried treating it as best as possible-”

“Did you tell Caitlin?” Barry asked.

“She did the best she could. Nothing worked.”

Barry started to pace.

“Barry,” Leonard said. He didn’t stop pacing. “Barry!”

“No, maybe there’s something else,” Barry said. “We could try some other way of stopping you from turning.”

“There’s only one way,” Leonard said.

Leonard handed him his gun. Barry looked to the gun and took it gently.

“Len, wh-”

“You know what I want you to do,” Leonard said.

“Len… Len, no! We could try cut off the virus!”

“You saw what happened when Mick got bitten. We cut off his hand immediately. Look what happened to him,” Leonard said painfully.

“We don’t know that the same will happen to you!” Barry desperately pleaded.

“Just shoot me already!” Leonard snapped at him. He immediately had an apologetic tone, but he wasn’t able to speak.

Barry held the gun up. He pointed it at Leonard. His hand shook uncontrollably. He broke down, crying, screaming as he slammed his fists against the floor. “I can’t do it! I can’t just kill you!”

“Barry,” Leonard said softly, holding onto him as the 2 sat on the ground.

“I can’t do it, Lenny, I just can’t,” Barry trembled as he held Leonard’s gun in his hands.

“Yes you can,” Leonard said, putting a hand on Barry’s face to wipe away the tears. “I’ll always be there with you.” He pulled Barry into a kiss. Those few seconds felt like an eternity they both cherished together. The moment was like before the virus, before the apocalypse. Leonard’s hand on Barry’s, holding each other.

But it was cut short by the sound of the blast. Barry felt those few final moments, the cold ice on Leonard’s chest against his, those 3 final heartbeats. And he was gone.


End file.
